The Walls of Aincrad
by Wol5fe
Summary: System update. Titans now roam the land of Aincrad. Two new items have now appeared in NPC stores that give players an advantage when combating these new and seemingly invulnerable monsters. A new guild will arise, braving the death game of Sword Art Online and hunting down these abominations called Titans. Rated M for violence, language and smut.
1. Chapter 1

_**Date: 5/23/2024**_

_**System announcement**_

_**Attention all players. As of this date, over 70% of Sword Art Online has been completed. Following this victory, a special, ongoing event has been triggered. At this time, a rare enemy has been introduced to this world. These new monsters have been given the name Titans, due to thier preprogrammed massive size. These Titans are unique, and unlike all enemies players of Sword Art Online have seen before. These enemies have been granted a few exceptions to previously stated rules of Aincrad, and are described as follows:**_

_** *While all other monsters are still forbidden from entering the safe zones on all floors of Aincrad, These Titans have been given freedom to enter and roam through said safe zones. Players will not be granted safety from these monsters while in these areas. **_

_** *Titans cannot be slain by simple means of attacking at random. Instead, they posses a simple vulnerability centered on the back of thier neck. An attack upon any other part will not be successful. **_

_** *These Titans also posses an advanced AI and player tracking program. This allows diversity amongst Titans and a more realistic predator system.**_

_**In addition, 2 new items can now be purchased at your nearest NPC market stall. These items will give you an advantage during encounters with the new Titans. We appreciate your time and consideration during this system announcement. Good luck, players. **_

Panic. Panic and chaos. Those were the only things that could describe the fallout that followed the end of the system announcement. I, myself could not hold myself together in the least.

_Surely this isn't true. There hasn't been a system announcement since the beginning. There's no way that they would do an update that significant in the middle of the game. No safe zones? That's impossible, right?_

All these thoughts and more ran through my head constantly as I and countless other players swarmed the NPC stalls, many people getting trampled and smashed to buy and utilize the magical lifelines that were somehow able to provide security against these new creatures that supposedly are impossible to kill.

I was fortunate enough to be located directly in front of an NPC stall when the update was initiated. I bought both items, but I ran as fast as I could to the border of the town I was staying in before opening my inventory to view the things I had purchased. I was very surprised to find how cheap and worthless the first item was. It was a single steel cutlass-looking type weapon, but the tip wasn't curved at the end, and instead it looked like someone had diagonally hacked off the tip of the blade.

I looked at the stats, and was baffled to notice that it not only had a horribly low damage rating, but the durability was less than that of a level 1 beginner's sword. How on earth was this supposed to be of any use whatsoever against these rumored colossuses? Regardless, I equipped it to my character and gave it a few swings. I felt almost childish, as if I were swinging a piece of cardboard in the rough shape of a cutlass.

The second item was even more perplexing. It didn't have any description of any kind, but it was listed under the wearable equipment category. I unequipped the bandolier of throwing knives I usually wear, and substituted it for what ended up being some clunky piece of leather that sat around my waist, with a metal box with small vertical slots in front on either side of my hips.

At the combination of both items, a single cord stretched its way from the pommel of the sword and connected itself to this... I pulled up the menu and looked at the name of the thing that now sat against my legs.

"3D maneuver gear," I said out loud. Could they have picked a more ridiculous name? This is a virtual reality, of course it's 3D.

With the cord securely attached to both items, 2 triggers apparated between the hand guard and the top of the handle. My fingers slipped between the trigger loops and depressed the triggers simultaneously. Honestly you can't blame me; you see a red button, so naturally you push it. It's the same when it comes to levers, dials, and of course, triggers.

What happened next was the most surprising thing I had seen that day apart from the unbelievable system announcement. There was a brief *crack,* and suddenly 2 wires sprung from the metal boxes of the maneuver gear and stuck fast inside the wall of a nearby building. A short breath escaped my lips, but was suddenly sucked away as my whole body was yanked towards the wall by the wires now retracting back into the boxes on my hips.

I hit face first, my voice resounding an audible "Bluagh" as it smashed into the cobblestones. However, by the time I had disconnected my body from the wall, I couldn't prevent myself from laughing histaricaly. I could fly! Not really, but it was beautiful. I aimed myself a little higher, pushed the triggers again, and once more I was flung against a solid brick wall. I looked around the town. People didn't seem to be making much headway either. Hundreds of poor souls hung suspended in trees, or face planting the walls, much like I had done moments before. It was comical; Hilarious even. I would've spent the entire day laughing and zipping through the air, but, as is the unspoken law of this game, nothing good or of good humor ever lasts here. A short while later, the ground began to shake.

Everyone looked around, attempting to locate the source of the incredible and violent shaking. When everyone finally looked to the south gate, all the smiles on everyone's face seemed to shivel back to whatever dark hole they go to when horror strikes. A shadow rose over the town. From behind the south gate, standing at a predictable 20 feet, was a creature that, under normal circumstances, would have looked adorably ugly. But this was a death game, and things are not designed to be cute. As I focused in on the gigantic figure whose face looked astonishingly human, a red cursor appeared above it's head. It's name still haunts me.

Those that could not scramble fast enough, or loose themselves from the trees or walls they were tangled in, were swiftly devoured by the Aberant Titan. Jumping from the tops of building, shingles flying away from the impact, the titan swept through the town like a tornado. Of the 2 hundred players that had resided in that town before, only 13 survived. They were the ones who had enough sense to teleport away, or run off into the woods. The shining polygons of dead players fell like rain. I was buried under some debris that used to be a guild house. I survived simply because the AI that controlled the titan wasn't equipped to see through walls. It was a fluke, but from then on I understood my calling. I knew what I was meant to do in this world of death and carnage.

I organized the first anti-titan guild.

**Authors note: Ok guys, this is the first chapter of what I hope to be a successful long-term story. I didn't and do not plan to use the names of the seperate military corps from Attack on Titan. I also only provided a single sword to fight the titans. This is because SAO doesn't have duel wielding, except for Kirito's unique skill, and I didn't want to change that.**


	2. Chapter 2

It took me 5 days to finally get the hang of the new maneuver gear. It was a clumsy piece of work, but I could see the potential with it. It didn't operate like the normal special equipment in SAO. The system didn't really give me much of an edge up, so I had to manually aim, fire, and guide myself where I wanted to go. It took me 6 weeks before I could finally say I had mastered the damned thing. By this point, most, if not all, players had given up on using the gear. There were too many stories of people accidently shooting hooks into their friends back, or getting tangled in the branches of trees and buildings. One town on the 23rd floor had so many players randomly fireing off cables that it had become an almost literal spiderweb.

The sword was another thing thought of as useless garbage, even by me. I had to find a smithy to repair it every single time I came back from an encounter with a few monsters. It was stable for a short fight, maybe 5 or 6 critical hits. However, after that, the cutlass was done for. I constantly had to switch out to my more practical claymore if I wanted to prevent it from shattering. I would have only used my claymore, but the maneuver gear was only able to function with the triggers on the cutlass. No other sword would bind to it; believe me, I tried. I made the closest friend I've ever had by constantly repairing the cheap POS that was this sword.

Her name was Lexa. She was a really low level player and just starting out in her smithing skill when I met her. She needed serious expirience, and I needed constant repair work. We made an agreement that she would buffer out my sword over and over again in exchange for the expirience and any ores or metals or spare weapons. She sold the weapons I brought her, giving me half the cut. After the repetitive repair work, she eventually was able to craft using the high end ores and metals I scavenged. We were a team almost. I still went out solo into the field, but I always had someone at my back when I came home. I started giving her combat training on the lower floors, but she was comfortable just staying behind in her shop. I didn't blame her. Too many people have died so far (the body count has doubled since the recent update). But even though she didn't fight physically, her sharp tongue could trample the biggest party.

"Morning, Lexa," I called out to her as I entered her shop.

"Morning? It's mid day," she corrected.

"Is it really? Ugh," I yawned obnoxiously.

"You've been sleeping in all day!? You were supposed to meet me here an hour ago, and I simply thought you had been held up or gotten lost. Ugh, you're so lazy."

"Says you. I do most of the work; getting the supplies and risking my life-"

"You do that willingly, you glutton. I only asked for the spoils you didn't want while you went off on those dangerous explorations," she countered.

"Glutton," I questioned under my breath, "I'm not gluttonous." Lexa carried on as if I hadn't said a thing.

"You're so wrapped up in your 'grand adventure' that you are blind to most of the dangers. I honestly would not be surprised if you joined the front lines."

Well, she was slightly right. It's true that this was a grand adventure for me. Sword Art Online could be considered as the best thing that ever happened to me. I didn't really have much going for me in the real world. I was a dreamer, wasting away playing video games until my mom finally developed the sense to kick me out. I got a local job, but it wasn't enough to support me. I had to mooch off my family. After I purchased SAO and the nervegear, my mom exploded over the phone with one of her lectures about how i should spend my money more wisely, and how I would never be successful in life. I was bound to be a truck driver like my worthless father. I plugged in after hanging up halfway through her rant. The phone was still ringing when I called out "Link start."

"-you pig eared grunt!" I hadn't even noticed that Lexa had still been talking while I was lost in my own tragic memories until she yanked down on my braid. Needless to say, it hurt.

"Ow! Calm yourself."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go that far. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just watch the braid. I don't want you to ruin it," I said, lovingly stroking it.

Yes, I wore a braid. My hair was reletively long for a guy, so I kept most of it in a neat braid off to the side of my head so that it draped nicely on my shoulders. Some would say it looked feminine, and sometimes I agreed with them, but I kept it anyway. It was a thing characters in a science fiction film I had watched in the real world had done. It was a symbol that the person was just a learner, but it also showed honor and that the character was a skilled warrior. I grew up watching that film, so I sort of kept it as a memento of the outside world. Of course I would never mention that to anyone. Talking about the outside world was taboo here.

I also had really dark hazelnut hair, which was complimented by a single red streak. Not ginger, fire truck red. It traveled from the crown of my head, all the way down and wove it's way through my braid. I wasn't gluttonous, despite whatever Lexa says. I was in pretty good shape. I didn't have a six pack, but I wasn't sending out messages to the GM's asking for wider doors.

"-so anyway, what have you got for me today?" I mentally slapped myself for not listening to her, again.

"Not much. I've got an orthonian lance you could melt down. Other than that it's just some more drop loot. A few steel daggers, and a diamond ring."

"Oh? Are you finally confessing your love to me? Are you gonna get down on one knee and declare me as your one and only," Lexa snickered.

"Yes. You're my one and only, and most lovely, blacksmith. Now stop flattering yourself," I retorted sarcastically.

"Humph." I may have wounded her feelings, but I highly doubt any sort of bond that we didn't already share could form between us. Especially not marriage!

_Then again... _I thought, gazing down at her slender figure as she turned to the furnace.

..._nope. _I shook my head and walked out of Lexa's shop. That's when I walked into _him. _

**Authors note: I thought about it. But then I said nah. Sorry guys, maybe next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

A solid smack resounded between the virtual flesh and a red message appeared before both person's eyes.

_Inappropriate contact_

"Gah! That hurt. Hey man, you alright?" I rubbed my forehead and offered my other hand to the player I had run into face first, whose butt was now planted on the ground. His face however, was one of hurt and anger. He rudely batted my hand away and stood up by himself, brushing the non-exsistant dirt off his pants.

"I'm fine," he quipped, attempting to subtley wipe a tear from his eye.

"Hey, buddy. I didn't hit you that hard did I?"

Why was he crying? I really didn't think I hit him that hard.

"Leave me alone. Watch where you're going next time," he glared at me as if the whole ordeal was my fault. I watched him as he turned and made his way into Lexa's shop.

_What a dick,_ I thought as I continued on the path into the forest.

_**[Lexa's Pov]**_

Shortly after the door closed, I heard a short commotion from outside, and a strange boy came padding into my shop, a murderous look in his eyes. He didn't wear any armor, but just from the sight of him in my shop I knew this guy was dangerous. He kept eye contact with me, and I backed slowly against the wall where my spear was kept. The fact that he couldn't hurt me as long as we were in the safe zone only made me view him as that much more of a threat. But then he spoke.

"Give me your strongest sword!"

The way he seethed the words through gritted teeth made me completely disregard his blatant, disrespectful tone. I was more than a little taken aback.

"Eh? Um..S-sure," I stammered. I ruffled through a nearby bin of recently made weapons, but honestly I hadn't really made a decent sword in a while. I was still leveling up, so the system's randomness of the quality was still a large factor when making weapons. I turned back to him.

"I-I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't have any high level stuf-"

"I DONT CARE!" He slammed his fists down on the counter, a purple message popping up.

_Indestructible object_

"I just need the highest damaging weapon you can give me!"

All of the sudden he just crumbled up on the ground and starting crying. No, this wasn't crying. This was sobbing. This was the ugly, heartbreaking sobbing that I understood too much. This poor boy had lost someone he loved very much. Someone who he would never see again. Someone this cruel game had stole away from him. I came around the counter and knelt in front of him, putting my arms around his shoulders. Speaking softly, I tried to console him.

"Why would you want a sword like that?"

"I-I-I'm going to kill them. I _will_ kill them. Every single one of them."

This statement shocked me. Was he planning on murdering someone? A group? Does this player have a personal vendetta against a guild?

"I will kill them all. I will kill them all. I will kill them all," he continued to mutter, like some sort of demonic mantra.

"Who? Honey, who are you wanting to kill? What did they do to you?"

Why was I still consoling this child (at least he looked like a child)? He was talking about killing someone!

"The titans," he spoke.

"Eh?"

"I will kill them all. Every single titan I can find. They killed my sister. I'm going to kill them all"

Sister? I understood now. A boy and his sister, playing an innocent game until it proved to be something else altogether. She must have been his only source of comfort in this world. This poor child must be going under a severe pscychological breakdown. The titans were just particles and polygons made up of data. How could this boy think that killing these titans would solve any problems? It's not like they were alive. It was just basic AI. But regardless, he kept up his sadistic chanting.

"I will kill them all. I will kill them all. I am Eren Jaeger, and I will kill every single titan in the game!"

**Author's note: Yup. Eren Jaeger has entered the game! Also, Spoiler alert! Somebody is about to develop a very interesting unique skill.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter before. I need your help. I currently do not have a cover image. I'm asking for you, the reader, to draw or find me a cover photo you feel is fit to be the cover image. Thank you.**

_**[Kazaki's Pov]**_

"You want me to what?"

Lexa stared at me with fierce, unblinking eyes. They weren't intimidating, but they were persuasive.

"I want you to train him. Teach him how to win this game. Show him how to use those things you fly around with," she said. The boy who called himself Eren was sleeping in the only bedroom within the small shop.

"Are you sure? We don't know anything about this kid." Plus the fact that he called himself by what we supposed was his real name. His cursor hadn't displayed his username yet, but what he called himself, Eren Jaeger, sounded too realistic for a game.

"Besides, it took me months to figure out how to work this thing," I added, patting the manuever gear as I did so.

"So that's it then," Lexa snapped, "you're just going to let this poor little boy go off on his own, now that his sister was killed, and not do a single damned thing?" Tears of frustration started to pour down her cheeks, but she turned her back on me so I couldn't see them.

_It had to be tears. I hate it when people leak. _

"Listen," I said calmly. "I'm trying to think logically. We should go down to the first floor and deliver him to the children's ward that's set up down there. He's obviously got a mental condition. He's obsessed with killing titans!"

"Kazaki! How do you think you would act if _I _was killed by a monster? You would slaughter the whole bunch!"

"Lexa, I looked at the obituary announcement. She wasn't killed by a titan. She was killed by an orange guild who snuck up on them. The guild called Titan's Hand. He must have got the two confused."

She kept her back to me, but her shoulders relaxed partially. I realized in that instant that this was our first major fight.

What? Where did that come from? Our first fight? Get it together, it's not like you're in a romantic relationship with her. She's just my...friend? Partner? Associate? It didn't matter.

"Besides, do you really want a boy fighting against high level monsters like that anyway?" She opened her mouth to answer, but I cut her off before she could.

"No one has seen or heard of a titan in over two months anyway. Some people are saying the GMs deleted the program, despite the fact that there aren't any GMs either. Others are saying that the event was cleared with the 71st floor. My point is, this is a lose lose situation. We can't-"

I couldn't even hear myself being cut off due to the catastrophic sound coming from all around us. The earth below our feet shook with greater intensity than any earthquake I had ever heard of in the real world. At first I thought that it really was an earthquake, though I was sure there was no script for such an incident. The only reason I was able to get outside to see what was going on was because the rocking of the building picked me up and threw me out the door. I wasn't sure what I saw at the time I saw it because of my inability to focus my shaking vision, but I know now that what I saw was real.

Looking at the horizon, into the large space between this floor and the bottom of the next, I could see a sight even more hideous and horrifying than the time the first titan destroyed my town. A giant hand moved across the horizon, and landed on the surface more than 100 feet from me. Next I could see an arm, pulling up a grotesque body. Finally a face came into view. A giant, red skull, with tendons and muscles still clinging to its boney surface. The heat from the steam that radiated from its entire being could be felt from here. I was sure it was staring right at me. It's size was at least 50 meters, but that wasn't what terrified me the most.

I realized as my heart froze in my chest, and my breathing stopped altogether, that the titan wasn't just shaking the ground, it was climbing up the entire side of Aincrad! If it didn't stop, the whole castle would be caught in the destruction in the wake of this colossal titan. I had to do something! But I couldn't move. I couldn't see, or breath, or think. What could I do?

_Screw it. YOLO! _I mentally screamed, using an old slang word I didn't even really know the meaning to. All I knew was that it was something my mom's generation used to say when they did something incredibly stupid. And that was what I was doing; something incredibly stupid. It was something I had only tried once, and even then it resulted in the temporary loss of my arm and both legs. But again, screw it.

The two cables exploded from their casing and stuck fast in the walls of a nearby building. I sank myself into a low squat as I was launched into the air at a speed that would have been impossible in reality. After my initial lift off, I knew there were no other things to latch onto. I had to be precise with my shot, because I only had one.

The system must have had a glitch, or maybe God had smiled upon me. Maybe it was fate, or fortune, or whatever magical faith you have put your life in. Either way, my shot was true, and I found myself hurtling towards the gigantic titan, covering a massive distance with only a couple adjustments.

I felt the start of my descent through the air, and I couldn't have been at a more perfect angle from the titan's face. I fired my cables off into the titan's eyes. I turned my body midair, pointing it 45 degrees from the border of the thing's head and activated the propulsion system. The resulting effect was me flying in a quarter circle straight onto the back of the neck of the beast.

The temperature surrounding the mass of flesh felt like super heated fire from Hell's furnace. I raised my blade, pointing it towards the sweet spot that I had only struck once before, on a titan much smaller than this one. I swung down, but my blade shattered immediately on impact. It hadn't even made a dent. I made to switch to my other sword, cutting the lamentation of my trusted blade short. However, a large shadow passed over me seconds before the giant hand smashed into the spot I had been standing in just before I leapt away. The hilt of the cutlass was still in my hand (strangely it hadn't shattered with the blade), and I guided the manuver gear to pull me back to my original spot on the hulking neck after the hand slid away. This time I was quicker in the tag-out of the cutlass and tag-in of my blue bladed claymore. I raised it above my head and swung it down in a finishing blow.

It cut deep; a critical strike. Unfortunately it wasn't enough to drain the full HP of the Colossal Titan. Despite this, an explosion of super heated air erupted from the wound, expelling me from the titan and falling to the ground at a fatal rate. I made a saving connection with the leg of the titan and swung close to the ground, slowing my speed. Suddenly I felt my cable disconnect and I crashed violently into the tall grass. I shook the dirt out of my face, and looked back to see that the titan had mysteriously disappeared!

Had I killed it? There wasn't the normal explosion of pixels when a mob was neutralized. Even bosses underwent said effect. Had the thing literally vanished? I blacked out before my mind found other things to question.

**Author's note: This chapter was a bit late, but I hope it was worth it. Our first exciting fight! Plenty more to come. I promise. **


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes felt sticky as I opened them, and blinked hard several times to clear my dusty vision. I looked around my surroundings but was inturupted by the face of Lexa who was standing barely a finger length from my nose. I yelped and fell out of my bed and onto the hard, wooden floor. I rubbed the back of my head and glared at her.

"Oops! Sorry, Did I scare you," she asked. I didn't catch the harsh sarcasm in her voice until it was too late.

"It's fine, just give me a little warning next time," I replied. Again, I was oblivious to the trap I was falling into.

"Warning, hmm? Gee, your right. That would be nice, wouldn't it?" I just dumbly nodded my aching head.

"So, given that idea...HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I FEEL!?" The force of her words knocked me over and i sprawled out on the ground. My mind was reeling and I sought out the reason for her anger. She didn't give me the chance.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? Why would you do that? How can you be so stupid!?"

"Eh-. Bwa-. Uh..." I was stuttering, unable to find words to answer her unending flow of questions.

"When will you understand that you aren't invincible? This isn't a game anymore!" Lexa towered over me, and as her shadow passed over my face, I remembered everything. I remembered the shadow of the titan as it passed over the land, and the hideous red face. I remember swinging to the rescue like an unsung hero. Lastly, I remember the way my blade shattered as it made contact with its flesh. I ignored the rest of what Lexa was saying as I cut the air with my hand, opening the menu and accessing my inventory. Sure enough, it was still there.

I summoned the cutlass to my hand, but instead of the normal silvery blade, a blank space greeted my eyes where the blade was once attached. Lexa's interrogation ground to a halt when she too looked upon the strange sight.

"Your sword. It's...broken?"

"Yeah. Irreparably so," I said without looking up. It didn't make sense. Why hadn't the hilt disappeared when the blade broke off? Lexa asked the same question out loud, and I answered with the same confused tone.

"There has to be a reason for it. Lexa," I addressed her directly, and she perked up. "Do you think you can make a replica of the blade?"

"S-sure. Um, what kind of material?"

"Anything. Just see if you can do it." She straightened her back and zoomed off to her station, throwing a random ingot into the furnace and placing it onto the anvil after it heated up. She manipulated the menu, scrolling through the list to check for an available name that matched the description of the sword blade. Seconds later, she piped up.

"Uwa! It's here, Kazaki!" I ran over to look and Lexa place her menu on show mode.

"_3DMG Blade_," I read off. It wasn't an impressive sounding name, much like the maneuver gear's name. It was just a practical name. "Go ahead. Craft it."

Lexa selected the name and hammered the ingot the required a out of times before it melted and reformed into a dull green copy of the original sword edge. She picked it up off the anvil and handed it to me. I tapped on it and pulled up its stats.

The durability was sharply improved, and the damage rating had spiked as well, but it still remained as a lesser weapon compared to my crystal claymore. I didnt really know what I was expecting. The crystal used to forge my claymore is possibly the best material in the game. The quest to get it involved a giant dragon and a steep slope. I only got it after some kid posted the secret of how to get it on the news feed. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Do you think that you could melt down my claymore?" I felt a heartbreaking pang of betrayal. The sword had carried me through a lot, and I felt like it might be offended if I simply melted it down to trade it for a different type of sword. But it was an inanimate object, and I handed it over to Lexa.

A minute later, the faithful sword had been melted down and reformed into a crystal blue likeness of the cutlass blade. I checked the stats, and this time there was a great improvement. I took the blade and placed it in the slot that used to hold the old blade on the cutlass. It fused together and I gave it a few swings. It was the perfect weight, and I heard it sing as it swooshed through the air. It was beautiful. I may have even shed a small tear for my reincarnated claymore. This was a piece that I bet could rival any sword it was put up against.

"That's a nice sword."

We both jumped in surprise at the sound of the voice coming from behind us. We turned our heads and saw the awakened Eren Jaeger watching us from across the room.

"Oh! Your awake," said Lexa, putting down her tools and stepping towards the boy.

"I've been awake for hours." I'm sure nobody could have slept through that shaking.

"Oh? Well, why didn't you say something? I could have made you something to eat." Lexa seemed to have turned into a mother overnight.

"I don't need you to. Your not my mom." Ouch. Shot down. Geez, why was this kid such a prick? This Eren character always spoke with a moody expression and in a snobbish, monotone voice. I couldn't wait to kick this brat to the curb.

"So tell me kid," I said, "what's your deal with titans?" He stared at me with bored eyes and what looked like the start of a sneer.

"They killed my sister. I told you."

"Hmm. See, from what I read from the obituary report, that's not so true," I countered, crossing my arms and trying my best to look like a father scolding his child. "What's the full truth?"

"We were ambushed by titans." He narrowed his eyes. Lexa was looking back and forth between us, not sure whose side to take.

"You mean titans as in members of Titan's Hand, the orange guild?"

"No. Actual titans. We saw the guild members, but they passed by us." Eren finally started to explain what happened. "They found a pair of titans and lured them into our camp. They killed the whole group, except me."

A pair of titans? Not just one, but two? And what kind of people would use them as a weapon? I had assumed that it was one's immediate duty was to kill on sight or run away from a titan so it didn't aggro onto anybody. It just went to show how less than human these orange guild members really were.

Something changed in me. I was going to take vengeance on this guild for this boy. I would teach him the techniques for the maneuver gear and level him up to make him a formidable force. I was taking this boy under my wing and making him my apprentice.

**Author's note: I know, this chapter was super short. I didn't have much to say, but there will be more action in the next chapter. But whoa! New sword blade! Sweet!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I realized shortly after posting the last chapter that none of the characters made any mention of the gigantic freaking titan that magically disappeared. I made this chapter to possibly remedy that. **

"Wake up," I shouted, jolting the sleeping Eren awake.

"Ugh? Wha-," the feeling of sleep was heavy and sticky. It clung to his face until well after an hour. During that time I explained to him that today he was going to undergo rigorous training and XP grinding. We headed out into the forest and I loaded him up with freshly bought maneuver gear, complete with an untampered cutlass.

*thwump*

His face collided with the ground for the second time that evening. His butt still hung suspended in the air with the two hooks secured in the trunks of two trees on opposite sides of his now slouched body. I took him by the scruff of his collar and hoisted him up in a sitting position.

"Balance," I scolded him. I wasn't going to be nice when it came to training. He needed to learn quickly that this world isn't child friendly. Plus, I wanted to get back at him for all his snobbish side comments he said earlier.

"I'm trying," he pouted. Well, I say pouted but really he seethed.

"Stop trying," I retorted, "and just _do_ it!"

"It's not that easy!" I didn't respond, but simply launched my cables into two similar trees on both my sides and rose slightly in my seat into a well practiced and perfect suspended position. I crossed my arms and simply met his glare.

"It's easy for you. You have had practice," Eren muttered.

"What do you think we are doing now?" I retracted my cables and landed on the soft forest floor. I walked straight to his figure and placed a firm hand on his torso and locked eyes with him.

"Feel, right here. There is a fire burning inside you. Do you feel it? It makes you powerful!" I saw determination flash in his eyes and I could see it was working.

"You wanna fight titans? You wanna take your revenge? Then channel the anger swelling inside you, and balance!"

*smack*

Eren hit the ground a lot harder than he did before. This is going to be a long night, I thought.

_**[Lexa's Pov]**_

Ever since the discovery of my being able to craft new blades for Kazaki, I had been hard at work trying to combine different materials and ores in order to creat the perfect blade. I was just in the middle of combining a speed type metal with a critical damage modifier when suddenly a heavy fist rapped on the door of my shop. I could tell it was large by just the amount of force that would have buckled the fragile looking wood, had the system not been programmed to keep out intrusive guests. I stepped away from the bellows and opened the door a little just to peek, but was forced back by a bulldozer of a man. He was tall, and impossibly bulky. His great figure scraped the door frame as he shoved his way past me.

"Ugh! Hey," I protested as I fell back onto my butt, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Arthur Pierce, commanding officer of the Army! Are you the one named Kazaki?" He stood at attention, but he scowled down at me.

"Excuse me? What makes you think you can just storm into my shop like this," I quipped. What did the Army want? I thought these low level pipsqueaks terrorized the lower floors. Even I was a higher level then those morons.

"Yes or no. Are you the one named Kazaki," he demanded.

"You will can change that tone or leave my shop unless you want to find yourself wearing your ass for a hat." I wasn't going to give this brute any satisfaction. Nobody gets to disrespect me and barge into my shop in one day.

"By the order of the head general of the Army, I command you to answer the question." The broad shouldered blockhead was getting more and more annoyed with each passing second.

"Your 'head general' has my permission to kiss my ass. And if you remain in my shop for another second, I will take action to remove you." Well, that last bit didn't sound too intimidating, but I gave myself points for the jab at his superior. And I couldn't really force him out, considering the fact that we were standing in a safe zone, and all violent action within its perimeter was translated into a forcefull knock back effect. It wouldn't do any damage, but it would still hurt.

"WHERE IS THE ONE NAMED KAZAKI!" His voice thundered around the small abode. I opened my mouth to shout back, but was silenced by a quieter, more careful voice.

"Who's asking?"

The officer turned menacingly at the player that had walked in. Behind the mass of muscle of the guy blocking my view, I could see my braid-wearing partner standing in the doorway with a battered Eren hobbling behind him.

"Ah, you must be Kazaki. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Arthur Pier-"

"That isn't nessesaery," Kazaki said as he held up a hand to silence the man, "what's an army grunt like you harassing my...eh...associate for?" I didn't understand why he stuttered before saying associate. He glanced my way and I saw a hint of embarrassment in his eyes.

"The army has sent me to retrieve any knowledge concerning the colossal red titan. From what we know, it was you who defeated it." The officer returned to his original at attention. Kazaki kept a neutral expression, and Eren simply stumbled past the commotion to fall into a nearby chair.

"I did indeed combat the titan, but-" Kazaki began.

"Then by all means it is your duty to the thousands of remaining players to release all available information to the Army for the good of the people and for the cause of beating the game!" The speach was so fast and smooth it must have been rehearsed thousands of times on his way here.

"Heh. That's funny," Kazaki said, "either you must think I'm a moron, or you don't realize that you are." The army grunt looked taken aback at the words. He stumbled for words for a second before launching into another roaring speach.

"How dare you! I am the commanding officer of the Army and I order you, civilian, to do your obligated duty for the protection of the people and release the required inf-." Kazaki was a blur as he swiftly drew his blade and held it against the man's exposed throat. A short protest escaped his lips but was cut off by a hand around his mouth. Kazaki's eyes promised death as they locked with the now panicing guild member.

"Let me get something utterly clear. I have NO obligation to 'the people.' Second, your current rank in a less than pathetic guild means absolutely nothing to me. Third, if you think that the army can do anything than scratch the itchy toe of the titan I fought, your guild is more pathetic than I previously stated. In case you haven't noticed, you guys are kinda a joke to us higher ups. So I am going to give you exactly three second to run as fast as you can back to your headquarters before I physically throw you out of the safe zone and finish you off then and there. How's that sound?" I had never heard Kazaki say anything intimidating in my life. I honestly thought he was some sort of verbal passifist. The pure thought of him spitting threats at someone was enough to make me lean forward over the counter. Even Eren was sitting up in his seat and paying attention to the developing fight.

Kazaki dropped the squabbling man and tossed him against the door. The officer had barely opened it when Kazaki delivered a swift slash to the retreating man's backside. The resulting knock back took effect and sent the man sprawling into the dirt and dust. Kazaki shut the door behind him and turned to face me. The dangerous look no longer dominated his face, and instead was replaced with a sincere grin.

"So, Lexa, how are my blades doing?"

Unbeknownst to us, the man lying in the dirt was silently swearing an oath to bring the entire force of the army upon our heads.

**Author's note: Sorry that this chapter is so late. I had a really hard time with writing a decent training scene between Eren and Kazaki. But damn, I wasn't expecting the army to show up. What a bunch of dicks. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I deleted the last chapter due to the fact that I didn't like the way that it changed the route the story was going. I wanted it to stay on track, so the smut chapter had to go. I do have plans for it later, but I feel it's a bit too early for it right now. **

One month later and Eren had finally gotten a firm grasp on the maneuver gear. He still had trouble, but he retained the ability to launch himself from a grounded location, into the air, and land just as easily. We started with transferring from tree to tree within our forest environment and he picked it up really quick. He even taught me a few tricks he discovered by himself.

"You're doing great, Eren. Keep it up," I shouted as we raced home through the air. He trailed me by a couple feet, but I knew he couldn't keep up if I actually wanted to lose him. I did a quick take in of my surroundings and spotted two Forest Gremlins as they spawned in. I called out to Eren behind me.

"Wanna take them?" He simply shrugged his shoulders and readied to shift his flight pattern to one that would take him low enough for his blade to reach the enemy, but I had a better idea.

"Catapault!" It was our "code name" for a maneuver Eren had thought of. It involved passing over the target, stopping in mid air, and catching your partners hand and using their continuing momentum to throw your partner backwards towards the target. The additional speed resulted in extra damage, plus the passing-over-the-head technique confusied the tracking ability of the AI, allowing an easier strike. The only problem was, we hadn't tried it on any targets before. All we had practiced was the maneuver itself.

Eren's eyes widened in panic, but it was too late now. I had already fastened my hooks and stopped my momentum. My hand was outstretched and I felt his fingers lock around my wrist. I secured the grasp and redirected his course in a 145 degree turn and plummeted towards the ground. I anxiously watched as Eren's outstretched arm and blade ran perpendicular to his body, creating a deadly sideways T shape. At the last second before impact with the monsters and shortly after, the ground, Eren did a 360 degree spin and slashed both gremlins in one swing. They exploded in blue and white particles. It looked impressive, but the harsh crunch and muffled "ughff!" of Eren's body against the ground made me cringe in vicarious pain.

I detached my cables and dropped to the forest floor and ran to where Eren lay crumpled. I summoned a healing potion from my inventory and knelt down to administer it to him. His health was down to a close fraction between life and death, but regardless I caught him laughing histarically. I would check for a brain injury, but those didn't exsist in this world. Between peals of laughter, he spoke.

"We- hehe- need to- hahahahaha- work on that a little more. Eh heeheehee." The fit of giggles was strange enough, but what surprised me most was that I realized this was the first time I had heard him laugh. It created a bonding moment inside my mind and since then I remember that as the first time I truly met Eren Jaeger.

(X)

"Maybe we could couple it with a lance. It would be more effective if we wanted to go for a piercing attack, for say, against a shield wall." Eren had been talking about different ways we could improve the technique the whole journey home. His ideas mostly involved using different weapons for different areas of defense.

"I think we should first focus on how to land," I piped in.

"Yeah, but that's a minor thing we can sort out. Now, imagine if we equipped our guys with lances and light armor for an initial penetrating attack, and then have a second team, more heavily armored, rush in through the break." I had to admit, this kid had some decent strategy ideas, but he went on and on about using different teams. I finally asked the question that had been on my mind since the start of the conversation.

"You keep talking about 'other guys.' Are you planning on starting your own guild? I mean, it's not a bad idea, but with the strategy you're talking about, you're gonna have a hard time recruiting enough people to go through with it. Most people thus far are already in guilds. It may take a bit more than a plea for revenge in order to get people to break away from them." Revenge. That's all that seemed to motivate this boy. He didn't make to answer, but instead kept his mouth shut and the smile dropped from his face. I was a bit disappointed. I liked his smile.

"Hey Lexa! We're home," I called out to her and I saw her raise up from a nearby armchair. Within the past month, Lexa's business had boomed. She finally had the money to pay for not only a bigger shop, but one with an adjoining living quarters. Complete with a kitchen, two bedrooms, and the main shop and forge next door, it was a beautiful place to call home.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Lexa set the file she had been reading on the side table, "I've been waiting for you two to return so we can eat."

"Well, why didn't you just eat without us?" Eren responded.

"Because! I want to eat together like a family," she huffed.

"F-Family?" I was a bit taken aback by the word.

"Stop. I didn't mean it like that. We are a family, but not like a family-family." I wasn't quite sure what she meant by that, but I let the matter drop. Lexa opened and navigated her menu, and within seconds the table was set with a basket of fresh bread, three fishes, and a pot of stew, complete with full goblets of wine and dinner plates, with silverware to match. It was a less than humble meal, but it wasn't extravagant to the point that it was ridiculous. The sight of the food filled table was satisfying, and we sat down on each side of it like, as Lexa said, a family would have.

(X)

We all had eaten our fill, and Eren had waddled his full belly off to his seperate room to dose off. He left Lexa and I all alone to clear the table. Then again, that wasn't a chore like it was in the real world. It was just a matter of pushing buttons on a menu. Having nothing else to do, Lexa and I retired to the only other bedroom to sleep.

"Goodnight, Kazaki." Lexa rolled over but didn't pull the covers over her. The cool breeze blew the sheer nightgown against her body, but she didn't react in the least. She hardly ever covered herself with a blanket, and I secretly thought she enjoyed the cold. Her breathing steadied and I heard her nod of to sleep.

"Goodnight, Lexa." I stared her figure curled up on the bed. A strange pull tugged at my heart. Her sleeping form was cute, though I could only see her back. The breeze blew through the room once again, and this time flipped the hem of her nightgown up slightly, revealing a mass portion of exposed skin underneath her waist. The bottom of her butt stuck out just barely and I had a sudden urge to join her on the bed. I resisted, and instead thought back to what she had said at dinner.

"Family, huh?"

(X)

_**[Lexa's Pov]**_

Even though I rolled over, I didn't close my eyes immediately, nor did I fall asleep. I felt the cold push against my back, and it sent shivers up my spine. I ignored it, but it blew a second time, this time raising my dress, and possibly showing off a little more than should be exposed. I almost reached down to fix it, but I heard a small mutter from the opposite side of the room.

"Family, huh?"

I remained still, and unbeknownst to my dear friend, I was blushing with crimson intensity.


	8. Chapter 8

**I've been looking at the traffic stats on this story, and I was surprised to see a few views from people in Russia, Malaysia, and Singapore. I am honored that people so far away from my home would even care about my writing so much as to bother to read it. Thank you all. **

After rigorous training, I finally deemed it nessasary that Eren got a new blade, other than the default steel one he had previously been working with. Eren had been leveling up so quick that his strength parameter was overwhelming the durability quite extensively. Each hit took a chunk off the remaining durability. So, for the sake of saving time and energy repairing the blade, I decided to let Eren choose a blade from the stash Lexa had previously made.

Eren waved his new sword around testingly, and the light gleamed off the dark crimson blade as it swooshed through the air. He took a few stances and activated a couple of sword skills just to get the feel of it in his hand. While my crystal one was a strict mix of heavy damage, durability, and speed modifiers, Eren's was a cluster of everything. Despite the decent stat improvement, the color was the thing that stood out the most. Every time the light caught it's edge, the menacing color of blood stood out against the green foliage in the background.

"Well it looks good enough. How does it feel," I asked.

"Hmm. It's a lot quicker than the old one, but I like it," he responded. Lexa approached us with the remaining blades in hand and spoke up.

"Well, if you're happy with that one, will you help me with the rest of these? I'm not getting a lot of customers anymore. I was thinking you two could maybe go to one of the higher floors and see if you could sell these to anyone up there," Lexa asked. "People don't usually visit any floors below 30 anymore, so if we remain here on 36 for too long, I'm going to be out of business. But I don't want to move my shop, so do you think you can help me out?"

I delivered a glance to Eren, and he gave his normal shrug. So we excepted and decided to move up to floor 38, which was known to be a local hangout. We didn't get much luck with that one, so we skipped a few and landed on 55. It wasn't long until many our interest was piqued with a large crowd gathering around in front of a large castle with black gates. A red flag with a white cross and shield emblazoned on its face was flapping in the artificial wind. Eren and I stepped closer to get a hint of what was going on.

"-boss room. Unfortunately, our scouting crew was all but wiped out due to the extreme strength of a mini boss halfway through the dungeon." A middle aged man clad in red was standing in the center of the ammassing crowd, speaking powerfully like he was giving a sermon. Eren took a step closer and then another. Soon I lost him in the size of the crowd. The man began to speak again.

"I am here to rally willing souls of all guilds to help the Knights of the Blood Oath in its duty to conquer the boss room and advance to the next floor! Who will join us in this quest?" A long silence followed, but a few people raised their hands. Someone in the crowd yelled out in protest, and more voices added to the first?

"How are we supposed to go blind into a dungeon on info like that-"

"Yeah! We don't even know what the mini boss is-"

"You expect us to risk our lives-"

A solid hand raised into the air to silence the naysayers, and the guild leader paused to allow the crowd to settle down.

"I understand that many of you are in need of more information, so allow me to explain. It brings me unease to tell you this, but many of you may not return. The mini boss is none other than the Armored Titan that has terrorized these parts for a month now!"

A whispering of gasps and mutterings went around and much of the throng of people dispersed. I was shocked as well, but I was horrified to turn and see the young Eren standing at my side again, but instead of his normal expression of boredom, his eyes were wide with fury and vengeful rage. I reached forward to grasp hold of his shoulder and pull him away, but I was too late. He sprinted out of reach straight for the guild leader, pushing people out of the way.

"T-titan? ...I volunteer!" Eren screamed at the top of his lungs, "I will join you!"

"Eren, no!" I ran up to him to pull him back and make him see reason, but he squirmed out from my hold.

"I will do it! I will join you. And then, I'm going to kill it!" The man looked down and the seething boy and smiled adoringly.

"Young man, I applaud your courage, and I am thankful that you are brave enough to want to join me and my men, but I cannot allow one so young to take on such a strong adversary."

"I DONT CARE!" The man stumbled back a step at the rage in Eren's eyes and voice, "I'M GOING TO KILL IT! I'M GOING TO KILL EVERY LAST TITAN ON THE FACE OF THIS WORLD!"

"Eren, seriously! This is a high level boss," I urged him to see reason. He turned to me and stood to his full height.

"I'm stronger. I can kill it. I _will _kill it!" I was at a loss for words. I didn't know what to say to change this kid's mind. Please don't be too angry at me for this, I thought to myself as I pictured Lexa's reaction to what I was about to do.

"Very well. I volunteer." The man gave a nod and a grunt.

"Alright, but I cannot allow the young one to go."

"I will take charge of him. He will be in no danger of being hurt or harming the group." Another nod from the man.

"We leave in the morning. Stay in a local inn."

I looked down at the blades we were supposed to sell for Lexa. With new and concrete resolve to protect Eren in the upcoming fight, I sheathed every single one into each available slot in my maneuver gear's holsters. Eren saw what I was doing and did so himself. We had a few extra, but I simply stored them in my inventory and headed off to an inn. I sent a quick message to Lexa detailing that we would not be coming home tonight and to wait for us tomorrow evening. I included the sum of money we had collected that evening, just a very small collection, and laid down.

We had a big day tomorrow, but I couldn't rest in the least. I heard Eren in the room next to me; his shouts and the sound of repeated sword skills being activated, plus the resulting noise of it finding whatever mark it was aimed at, radiated throughout the inn. In that moment, I felt like this was going to be my last memory I would ever have. Win or lose, I was never going to see Lexa again. At least, not in the way we used to see each other.

**Author's note: I made Eren a few years younger in my story just to give Kazaki and Lexa a more parental role. To give Eren a more interesting personality, I wanted to keep him within adolescence.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heads up guys, I will not be posting another chapter until January. I know, that's a long wait, but I'll make up for it. I'm going on a trip and won't have any opportunity to write. See you guys then!**

_**[Kazaki's Pov]**_

I awoke to a low, continual beeping accompanied by a flashing orange dot in the bottom left of my vision. I checked the time, which prominently stated that it was 14 minutes until 4:00 a.m. I pressed a finger against the flashing dot, and a message opened up from my menu. It was from Lexa, sent just a little while ago. I opened it up, and while it contained only 4 letters within it, it was enough to sink my heart faster than the Titanic.

_-Help-_

_**[Lexa's Pov]**_

I went to bed early that night after receiving Kazaki's message. Business must have not gone so well, with the small amount of Col that had been attached, as well as the fact that he had said they were staying in an inn. They must be staying there to try for tomorrow, I thought as I layed my head down on the pillow. I yawned once, and dozed off...

_What was that!?_

My body shot up from the bed. I swear I had heard something. A russle, or a movement of some kind. Was it the sheets? No, like normal, I was laying on top of them, not underneath. My eyes scanned the dark room, my body rigid and still with anxiety. After a while of waiting, my calm ran its length and snapped. Fear enveloped my whole being, and I could sense everything within the small space. In an act of terror, I sent a hasty message to Kazaki, wherever he was. Even if there wasn't anything in the closet or under the bed, I needed him to check for me. Like a small child, I thought to myself, but regardlessh of how childish it was, I waited for his response.

I screamed and dove to the ground in order to dodge the attack.

_Wait, what attack?_

A split second later, a flash of reflected light shone and a silver dagger appeared in the wall where my head had been positioned shortly before. I layed there, stunned, before rolling away as two more struck the floorboards next to my shoulders. My heart beats were loud enough to shatter what silence was left in the room.

I searched frantically in the dark for my assailant, but every time I caught sight of his silouette, he jumped into another shadow and a projectile would speed my way. I turned on my heel and bolted straight for the door. Bursting though it, I was met with the long hallway.

_It's a straight shot! I'm an easy target! He won't miss this time, _I mentally screamed as I raced down the corridor towards the kitchen. Sure enough, the sound of metal being unsheathed reached my ears loud enough to be heard over my heart. I sensed the projectile following my course in slow motion. I felt its proximity, and heard the impact...

But I didn't feel it...

I tripped over my own feet, and as I fell I turned around to see Kazaki standing there with his back to me, a silver dagger protruding from his upraised arm. He glared dangerously into the darkness. There was a new threat in the house, but this time, it was on my side.

He only said one thing.

"Nice to see you, Lexa. Run for your life!"

**Oh No! it's the dreaded short chapter! Sorry guys. I'm leaving it on a cliff hanger for two reasons:**

**1) for the tease. :)**

**2) to give me something to come back to. A nice jump start after a long break. **

**Hopefully you guys won't hate me too much for this. Love you guys, and I'll see you in January! P.s. Spot the Doctor Who reference ;D**


	10. Chapter 10: The Additional Exposition

**HELLO BOYS! I'M BAAAAACCKKK! (Bonus points for movie reference?) Yes, hello guys. After the long wait another chapter is here, but it's not the one you were expecting. I decided to make a few other POV's from the first chapter. Figured you would enjoy that. Love Ya!**

_**[Lexa's Pov]**_

Panic. Panic and chaos...

At the close of the system announcement, waves of fear stricken people trampled over each other, rushing to... wherever they felt was safe. Some flocked to nearby guild HQ's, hoping that the strength of the high level guilds would be enough to sway the force of the oncoming threat. Some ran for the forsaken safety of the city walls, even knowing they no longer held any fortitude against the newly introduced titans. There were still many foolish, or maybe brave, ones who stood their ground and took up their arms. They waited outside the cities prepared to fight for their own lives.

I, swept up in a storm of confused players, found myself stumbling through the thick foliage of the forest. Working primarily as a smithy, I knew I stood no chance in combat. I had simply leveled up my strength and smithing skills so as to make a living until the game was beaten. It was a sure miracle that what other amount, though small, of grinding I had done was pushed into my agility stat. Had it not, the system would not have allowed me to climb the giant redwood trees the forest possessed. It was only seconds before I had reached the top branches that the first titan came into view.

I don't know what I was expecting, but I know for sure that what I saw that day was not what I had imagined the titans to be. The giant that dragged itself across the ground was no more monterous than the players trapped within the game. In fact, it looked exactly like a normal player, save that it possessed no clothes as well as no distinct, defining features. It's face was abnormally average, like a young man in his late 20's. It's body was not muscular, nor was it gangly. The pure fact that it looked human was the thing that terrified me the most.

I watched in petrified horror as it stoicly swept a fleeing player up in its colossal hand and, completely devoid of emotion, dropped its struggling prey into its cavernous mouth and bite down. I heard the sound of polygons shatter and I knew the person whom I had just witnessed being eaten was forever gone from the world. I fainted after that. I woke up a few hours later with the forest devoid of all life except my own. I learned later that the titans had reeked havoc upon every NPC village, town, and floor. The slim chance of my survival was largely due to my elevated position. The titan had never been programmed to look up.

_**[From where He sat and watched the fires of the world]**_

Chaos. Panic, and so much chaos. This is the world I see now. This is the world I have created.

I do not remember why I fashioned this game. The strain that two years of containment within it has severely corrupted my old mind. Even then, as I was developing it from the very ground up, I often found myself pondering its purpose. It was a stupid dream of mine come true to see this land in reality; to see it with my own eyes. Yet even now it is still not truly here. My real eyes still do not perceive its glory. It has come as close to reality as fate would allow me to push it. This saddens me.

Now, as I look on, I am witness to the brutal murder of thousands of innocent people. These poor souls never intended to be a part of my dream, but it was _my_ intent. I stole the lives of every single of of these players before any had even stepped onto the first cobblestone path. I am a monster; I realize that now...

...Oh, but how sweet it tastes...

**Author's note: Over the month-ish time I've been away, I've been visiting the Philippines. So to all my Filipino readers, your country is a beautiful place. I visited Olongapo, San Augustine, San Narsiso, and Manilla (forgive the spelling). I even learned a total of 11 words in Tagalog! Puso, pusa, maganda, gwapo, ka (means "you're", I think), Salamat, Po (respectful additive), oppo, wala, perra, and boco! Again, forgive any misspellings. Loved it! Ok, next chapter coming soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ladies and gentlemen, you've waited a month for this chapter. I am happy to deliver it to you this day. Also, as many of us go back to school tomorrow after Christmas break, I wish you luck and I salute you brave men and women. **

_**[Kazaki's Pov]**_

_*****__thud__*****_

The silver projectile slammed abruptly into my raised forearm, only dropping my HP 2 pixels. The artifictial pain was minor in comparison to what I would have felt in reality, no matter how badass it looked. Ignoring the wound, I glared dangerously into the darkness from where the dagger had flown. At any moment, I was sure a second one would follow.

"Lexa, get up slowly and make your way to the door. I'll meet you outside. Once you get there, send a message to Eren. You there, assassin, I'm talking to you now. You have made two mistakes thus far. First, you attacked my friend. Second...you really, really pissed me off. So, I'm going to give you two options; one for each screwup. One, you can leave. Two, I come over there and slice off anything your ethic filter hasn't protected. Your choice."

There was a long pause, and for a while I thought he might have taken up my offer to retreat, but a distorted voice wound its way from the end of the shadowy hallway and soon a figure stood out to meet it.

"Hayato Kazumaru..." What? Tha-that was... my name. How did he know my real name? "How surprising. I honestly didn't expect to find such an old friend in such a hellish nightmare as this. It's strange who you run into when working on a job."

"Who are you," I cried out. This guy already had me on edge with just a few words. That fact only made me more nervous.

"Hayato, or I guess Kazaki, how could you forget a friendly face like mine? Has it really been that long? Tsk tsk, what a shame. We should catch up sometime; maybe have some tea together." He choked out a dry and raspy cackle. The figure, still partially obscured in the dim lighting, advanced closer calmly. I took three steps back for every one of his. His posture showed no threat, but this creep had been able to infiltrate a safe zone, and not only that, attack and injure a player. This was no one to be reckless with.

"Who. Are. You?" I puntuated my sentence with an implied promise of death if he did not answer a second time. Yet again, he didn't. Instead he finally stepped out of the shadow and showed himself fully... except he didn't really do that either.

His face was covered by a sand colored hankerchief and his head was wrapped in a similar colored turban-esc fashion. An orange ribbon stuck straight up and out the top before falling down his shoulder, like a braid. The rest of his body was a mix-n-match of gray tunic, sand colored gauze, and brown leather gauntlets and boots. All in all, he looked like something out of the Prince of Persia. Were it not for the bandolier of daggers and throwing spikes, I would have laughed at the ridiculous get-up. Once again, I had to remind myself that this guy was dangerous.

"So? What do you think? Seems this world has changed us both for the better." He gave a quick spin with arms outstretched like a fashion model on the runway, showing off his outfit. The strange nature of this cool character unnerved me. I pulled my sword from its sheath and crouched into particular fighting stance; A single drop of th wrist and my quickest sword skill would be activated.

"Oh come now, Hayato. There's no need for that. I'm only here to complete the job I was paid to do." Huh, paid? This guy _was _an assassin.

"How do you know my name," I asked coldly.

"So many questions with you. Can I at least get a hel- Whoa!" I was tired of bantering, and just as I predicted as my wrist fell, my sword skill activated and carried me forward, the sword traveling directly at the stranger's heart...

*_cat-chink_*

Not only did he manage to dodge it, but his hand dropped at record speed and caught my blade as it passed by his torso. Panicking, I looked up and met his eyes. The calm coolness had been replaced by burning fury. With his free hand he knocked me off my feet and across the hall with a single swipe. My vision was blury, but it focused right on time as five spikes zoomed towards my head. I rolled out of the way and stood up, but I no longer had any interest in fighting this man. I bolted for the door Lexa had used to escape.

Surely enough, I found her waiting on the grass as I ran into her, stumbling and crashing into the ground. We both turned and saw the mummy assassin sprinting towards us from the doorway. I picked Lexa off the ground and held her tight. The forest edge was only a couple feet away. I launched a cable to the top of one tree and in seconds we were flying through the air, racing to the top.

"Who is that!?" Lexa screamed at me.

"I don't know, but he knows me, and he paid to kill you. Why? Again, I don't know."

"Wait, he knows you?" Interesting, she wasn't concerned about the bit about him being pain to assassinate her.

"Yes. He knows my real nam-" a growl echoed from the ground and we both looked to see the man scaling the tree with two daggers; persistent little bastard.

Suddenly, I had an idea. I grabbed hold of Lexa again, and prepared to jump. However, before I could even make it off the branch, a gigantic, golden explosion rocked the forest. Looking to the left, towards the teleport gate, stood a horrible, massive titan. It's eyes gleamed, it's black hair waved messily, and it's jaw set in anger as it stared directly at us.

"Oh shit..." I muttered and Lexa screamed agonizingly loud. If it hadn't seen us before, it definitely had now. It set its gaze and instantly transformed from a standing position into a breakneck sprint. It took only two seconds before it had reached the forest. We were slightly higher than it was, but it had no problem bringing us down. It's large fist crashed into the truck and splintered it as if it were a toothpick. We jumped from the branch and I swung us to another, trying to gain even more vertical distance. We turned back and noticed it had not followed us, but rather was now aggro'd onto its new victim, the assassin.

The man stood little chance of outrunning the collossus, but managed to escape by pulling out a teleport crystal and vanishing from the spot. We didn't stay long enough for it to target us next. I too found a crystal and took us to the 55th floor. I took Lexa to our inn and went to find Eren, but he was gone. I checked the time, and my heart fell. We were too late. By now the sun was just shining above the horizon and it was well past time for the party to have headed out. Eren must have left without me to fight the mini boss.

I messaged Eren, but no reply came. I checked the map, and no sign of him. Sure enough, it was too late. Eren had been stupid and left with the party on a suicide mission. Lexa cried and I held her that night, waiting for him to return...

**Author's note: So, how was that? It's nice to be back and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. What is the identity of the assassin? Who sent him? Is Eren jaeger really gone? Am I too emotionally invested in this series? Find out next time on... **_**The Walls of Aincrad!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Friends, family, not-so-much countrymen, I have an announcement to make. In order to keep up with my new series **_**Where the Blades Fall,**_ **I may have to put this one on hold. I have great expectations for this new story, and I am deeply appreciative of this one and for you for getting me to where I am now. Thank you. Go check out **_**Where the Blades Fall.**_

The last rays of sunlight illuminated the meadow, casting the heavy shadows of small flowers across the path he now strode. The air was thick with danger and each breath poisoned it further. His eyes were cast down and there was blinding rage building inside them. He could not see them, but he could feel the gaze of every guild member as they looked on him with disgust whilst they followed behind him. More men rose from the shadows cast by the fading sun. They knew he had failed, and there was nothing more dishonorable.

_Psh. Honor. As if there was even such a thing left, _he thought to himself. The ones that had joined this guild were too far gone to have any claim on anything so fragile as honor. The men followed him up to where the master sat. He normally would have bowed, but a sudden knee to his chin sent the lesser assassin sprawling on the cobblestone. He glanced up, rubbing his chin, and saw the master kneeling over him, sharp scimitar drawn.

"_You failed... I am most displeased." _His voice was cold and full of hatred.

"A titan spawned. It attacked me and the targets."

"_Target_-sss? _I do not remember any target-_sss. _I am only familiar with the order of exterminating _A _target; no plurals."_

"I understood the order perfectly-"

"_Then where did this other 'target' come from? Did you let someone interfere with your work? This is most unwonted of you." _The assassin did not dare to speak up about his own familiarity with the unknown interloper.

"_This is the last time I will trust you with this matter, Grievance,_" the master said, using his username. "_Should you fail again, the lady and yourself will be my own... target-sss_."

"Yes-sir, Lord Kibou."

(X)

_**[Lexa's Pov]**_

We sat together on the bed, the silence screaming in our ears.

"Who was that back there," I finally asked after waiting all day for Eren's return. "You said he knew your name, your real name." Kazaki stared blankly into my eyes and frowned.

"I have no idea. I couldn't even recognize his face."

"What about his voice," I continued.

"Huh?"

"His voice. Did you recognize it?" He twirled his braid absentmindedly as he thought back before shaking his head.

"I was too focused on predicting his actions. I thought he was going to charge at any time. I couldn't let him get to you," he said, his cheeks reddening as he mistakenly reviewed his underlying agenda for saving my life. Sure, he would have done so anyway, but this additional motive gave him extra vigor. My cheeks reddened a little as well at the thought. There wasn't a lot of couples in Aincrad. There was too much distrust amongst players, making married couples even more rare.

"Uh... Kazaki, do you.. Um... Uh..." I began, but I tripped over my words and let the rest go unsaid. I reverted to fixing my gaze on a particular floor board, whose image became more sharp and focused as the system detected my increased interest.

"I do." My head bobbed up and my eye contact was broken with the floor board. My gaze flicked swiftly back to his face, but instead of his eyes, I was met with his lips. My breath was wrenched from my lungs as I felt the alien sensation of his lips pressed against mine. My eyes widened in shock, and in my surprise I accidently broke the kiss. He retreated back his former position and looked away hurriedly. A look of shame crossed his face.

"Sorry," he was quick to say, "I shouldn't have done that. I went too far." My cheeks were a brighter shade of red now, and my heart went from 0 to 60 in three seconds flat. "I am so, so sorry. I'll never do that again. I promise-"

Interrupting his string of apologies, I practically leapt on him and forced our lips to meet once again. The first kiss was average, but the second one was definitely mind numbing. I'm no kissing expert, but I would rank it somewhere around an 8. I do have to dock some points for the surprise and awkwardness of it.

_**[Kazaki's Pov]**_

Don'tfreakoutDon'tpanicDon'tfreakoutDon'tpanicDon'tfreakout. Stay calm. Stay cool. Is this ok? Did I go too far? What am I doing? Whoa, what is _she _doing?

_**[Lexa's Pov]**_

I couldn't resist. In the intense heat of the moment, I swung my legs over his and sat right in his lap, using the higher angle to press the kiss deeper. My knees knocked against the bed frame, but they were relieved as Kazaki fell back onto the sheets and I with him. I thought nothing of the position I was now in, but I was fully aware of it. His hands raised to my shoulders, and mine to his. We embraced and we pulled ourselves closer to one another. There was no need for words; we both knew what was going to happen next...

(X)

**Author's Note: And I doubt any one of you doesn't know where this is headed. I was about to completely ditch this story; I figured I had run it as far as it would go, but I think I have found a way to keep it alive. Stay tuned for the next chapter, and be on the lookout for ch. 3 of Where the Blades Fall, my newest Sword Art Online fanfiction. Also (return shoutout), go check out my good friend Joker32223 for his excellent SAO stories. Thank you all. **

**P.s. Sorry for the short chapter, again. I promise they will get longer. I cut this one off in anticipation of what happens in the next one. See you then.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Lemons Are Real

Full speed ahead! You know what this is (For those of you possibly allergic to lemons, I suggest you skip ahead, you're not missing much).

[Lexa's Pov]

We collapsed against the bed, holding on to each other for dear life. I wrapped my legs behind Kazaki as he pushed my hips up onto his lap. He leaned me back, my chest lifting up to his chin. He tilted his head to the side and his lips sank down to my neck and stayed for an agonizing amount of time. I struggled to make any sound other than tantalizing moans.

"Uh- ... Ugh.." I couldn't breathe. The anticipation was killing us both. Finally, he backed away and I took a breathe. We stopped to take the time to navigate our seperate menus, un-equipping our gear and clothes. I stood up, wearing nothing other than the default white bra and panties placed there by the ethic protected system. Kazaki stood up and faced me, also clad in nothing but white boxer shorts. With both our menus still open we looked each other up and down.

He didn't look any different without clothes, excluding the fact that his heaving chest was somehow larger and his muscles bulged just a little bigger. I admired the sight of him for a second longer when I saw his hand reach up and tap an invisible switch on his menu. I knew at that point his ethic filter had been removed, though he still remained in his boxers due to mine still active. Filtered players can't view an unfiltered player and unfiltered players can't view a filtered player. It was a basic rule.

My finger hovered over the toggle switch. I hesitated to press it, and eventually I let my hand drop to my side. I wasn't sure, so I turned away from Kazaki and crossed my arms over my budding breasts. I didn't look, but I felt him come up behind me, his breath soft against my skin. His hand clutched mine, and I felt him raise it to the spot. He hugged me from behind, and I knew that under the false image of the system, he was very much naked.

He's so close, I thought, and I almost broke contact with him. But I felt my hand being raised with the support of his, and my finger connected with the switch. I gasped and quickly squeezed my eyes shut. I heard my clothes disapate and a new sensation brushed me between the legs. I squirmed once, my body's excitement contradicting my heart's hesitation. I could feel Kazaki move to my front and take both my hands in his. He kissed my forehead and bid me to open my eyes. Slowly, I obeyed.

I smiled.

(X)

[Kazaki's Pov]

The remaining white fabric vaporized, and the sight of her nearly knocked me off my feet. Her skin was the perfect shade of cream, and it's smooth texture beckoned to me. Then, she smiled. The look she gave me was excruciatingly seductive, and I felt myself growing in size. She noticed it too, and her eyes widened as she dropped her gaze. I took the opportunity to explore her body as well.

Her breasts were small but round, pushed out from her chest with the nipples slightly peaked upwards and already erect. My eyes traveled further down. Her legs remained crossed, but I could barely see the dot of her clitoris poking out from beneath her upper folds. We met each other's eyes once again, and she gave me another smile, plus a slight tease with slow and glamorous swinging of her hips. She turned fully around bent over, continuing her rhythmic hip swinging, but giving a little more movement to her exposed ass, now pointed at my waist and giving me quite a view.

She's warmed up to it, I thought. She's having way too much fun with this, though. I smiled. Lexa was daring me to take her right then and there, but I was frozen in place. I stood still as she tantalized me with her body. She continued to tease me, bending lower and lower, and gazing deeper into my eyes. She turned on heel and rose up, taking a position near the bed and sitting down. Lexa beckoned with one finger, and parted her legs, inviting me to claim her. I was no longer rooted to the spot.

(X)

[Lexa's Pov]

I felt awkward at first, but once I got into the rhythm of it, showing off to Kazaki was more fun than I had imagined. Now, seeing him climb onto the bed after me, a shiver of excitement raced through my lower body and up my spine. His body closed in on mine, and I could feel the magnetism between us attempting to pull us together. He slipped his chin under mine, and kissed me on the neck, leading down to my collar, and back up to my lips. With a hand placed on my lower back, he held me there. With his free hand, he forced my leg up and onto his back, opening me up. I willingly supplied the other and used the leverage to bring him closer. I felt him brush against the source of heat emanating from my body, and I gave a surprised gasp. He grinned, and pressed the kiss deeper, cutting off my breath and holding it in my throat.

Kazaki's hand clasped my thigh and worked its way up to the top of my leg, coming to the bridge between them. It ignored it, and instead continued its upward climb across my stomach, and take hold of my breast. I shrieked internally at the brutality of his grip, my body going stiff. He loosened his hold, and his thumb danced circular patterns around my nipple. It felt good; delightful in fact. His touch had an effect on me that no system in the game could replicate. I wanted him.

I whimpered when he finally broke our kiss, but he held a finger to my mouth to silence my protest. He lowered his head and brought his lips down to my other neglected breast. His tongue flicked my nipple now and again, but it wasn't until his teeth gently seized it that an electric shock ripped my body off the bed and drove my waist onto his. This caused a chain reaction, as his member suddenly and briefly inserted itself into my body. This sent a series of fireworks rocketing through my brain, the electric shock being replaced by a new sensation. My legs contracted and drove it deeper inside me.

"Ahugh!" I couldn't keep the noise bottled up anymore. I needed release. His shaft was buried deep, and he was making no attempts to remove it. It hurt severely, but moreover I was hungry for more. I whispered for him to continue, and he began to rock his hips, splitting me down the middle and filling me with sexual ecstasy.

(X)

[Kazaki's Pov]

I was afraid at first that it would hurt her too much, and I was fully prepared to stop if she wanted. But, when she demanded I continue, I was slave to her command. Several more moans issued from her wonderful lips, and I took delight in pleasuring her. She swayed with each thrust, and I worked her breasts carefully to keep her from bucking me off.

I steadily pushed deeper and deeper, going slow so as to keep the pain at bay. At one point, I finally hit the sweet spot and a scream of pleasure sounded, her toes curling and her nails biting into my back. I silenced her with a kiss, her tongue lashing out. I parted my lips, and our tongues met and wrestled as I pushed her endlessly further towards the edge of climax.

When I felt her begin to swell, I backed out and met the oncoming rush with my own. The two tides clashed together and all coherent thought was lost amongst the orgasmic shouts. I fell onto my knees and cleaned her mess orally. My tongue explored her inner walls vigorously, and her fingers clawed at my hair, begging me to go further in.

(X)

[Lexa's Pov]

We lay there together, panting and sexually exhausted. Kisses were shared, but no words were uttered. Eventually, I found my nerves and steeled myself for round two...

"Uh... I'll leave you two alone." We both shrieked and looked up. There, standing in the doorway, was Eren staring down at our lewd figures and already trying to gouge the sight from his memory as he slowly backed out of the room.

Author's Note: oh look... Eren's back... Yay?


	14. Chapter 14

Well, I've finally run this story to the ground. I have no more ideas for it, and honestly I feel like I need to move on. So, expect one finale chapter from this story. However, I'm going to be fun and give you a choice. A) in the final chapter, I wrap everything up and leave it hanging. B) Hehehehe :D I. Kill. Everyone. MUAHAHAHAHAHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHAHAHAHA! So, the choice has been presented, and you can clearly see the one I'm leaning towards :D but it's still your desision. Post your choice in the reviews and I'll measure the vote by the end of the month. Can't wait. Love ha and thanks so much for staying with me for this long.


	15. A farewell to old friends

**Well, it's the end of the month and only one person voted. So I thank Henri0812 for your supreme decision to kill each and every single character I have created. Here's to you, and here's to the best part of this story Hehehehe. With nothing more to say, behold, the bloody finale! (This is going to be fun)**

Kazaki and Lexa walked along the cobblestone at midnight. The stars shone brightly, and although they both knew they were artificial, the stars were alive with the emotion of the night. Everything in their lives was at peace, with nothing to bother them anymore. Kazaki had finally got the girl, Eren was back at the house, safe. Nothing could ruin this one night. But phrases such as this had a nasty habit of holding a jinx.

As the lovely couple rounded the corner, they were met with the most peculiar sight. It was a man, dressed in a plain white dress shirt and dress pants. Although they knew not the man they were currently staring at, the man knew them perfectly well. The moon reflected off the lenses of the mysterious man's glasses, and a cruel smile twisted his lips. Kazaki took a step back and placed his precious Lexa behind him, drawing his sword to protect her. It was a noble action, but fruitless, nonetheless. For as he brandished the fierce weapon in front of him, the thing disappeared from his grasp completely. Confused, he navigated his menu and pulled out yet another sword, different in color but disappearing all the same as he drew it from its sheath. Tragically, there was nothing either of the two could do but stare at the man who spoke to them from afar, though his voice sounded closer than possible.

"Hello there. It's a lovely night I created isn't it?"

What? Created? How could he have created the night? Could this man be-

"God? Oh dear, no. I am not God, and I'm afraid your other guess is wrong as well. I am not Kayaba Akihiko. Allow me to introduce myself." Lexa and Kazaki waited tentatively as they waited for the name of the man in white.

"You may call me... the author."

Yes indeed. I am here, but I am also there. Poor Kazaki had no idea what I meant, so to ease his confusion, I explained.

"My dear boy, you are my creation. I created everything here, and I'm terribly sorry, but now it must end." Kazaki said nothing, particularly because I did not want him to. I did not have dialog planned for this part. Instead, he stared at me in unbelief

"Allow me to prove myself. Look at the ground, now back to me." He did as I had instructed, seeing the ground and then replacing that with my image once again. "Now look at the ground again." He dutifully complied, and was shocked to see... Nothing. There was no ground, just a blank, white space. Looking around, everything else had vanished as well. The walls of the buildings nowhere to be seen, the edge of the forest matching the sight of the blank space under his feet. Everything was white and blank. There was nothing in sight. The only three things in existence were the adorable couple and I.

"Who are you? How are you doing this," Kazaki spoke up.

"I already told you. I am the author, and you are my characters, and this entire world is my story." I gestured to the vast open nothingness. "Everything you have done or wanted to do has been written and thought up by me. Even now, your words are decided by me."

"No, mom! I don't want a chicken sandwich!" Kazaki protested. Confused, he stared at me before understanding crossed his face.

"Haha, you see? You are what I decide for you to be. I control your actions, and even the actions of everything around you. You were my game, but now I am bored and it is time for me to stop. So I'm afraid that because of this, you must both die."

"D-die?" They were clearly both shocked at the mentioned of the word. After working so hard to survive in a false reality, all of it was about to be taken from them.

"Yes, die. It is a tragic word, but it is nessasary. This story needs to end, so therefore it is time for you to go. So, to demonstrate my control over you, look at your hand." Kazaki did so, and found his swords safely clutched within his grasp. He was furious over the dominance I had over him, but rather than swinging the deadly blade at me, I was delighted to see him pivot on foot, take a killing stance, and ram the cursed edge straight through the heart of his one beloved.

Shock, sadness, and betrayal. These were the emotions that Lexa held in her gaze as she stared up at her murderer; the one person she had trusted and loved within this world. Blood ran down the edge of the sharp steel, dripping steadily onto the ground. Her dress was ruined with the red stain oozing from her body. Her vision faded, and thus, she died.

"NOOOOO!" Kazaki, unable to remove the blade or understand what he had done, screamed for his dear Lexa's life to be returned. He pleaded and begged me to return her to him. Destroyed and alone, depressed and defeated, he turned to face me, the author.

"If you have the power to kill people on a whim... can you do so painlessly?"

"Well of course. I can severe every single limb on your body and not drop a single speck of blood, as you can plainly see." To his horror, Kazaki was faced with the truth of my statement. His legs were stretched out in front of him, but too far away for him to reach. All he had were stubs, incapable of reattaching to their former appendages.

"And now, young character of mine, you will die..." And with my words ringing in his ears, his mind faded from the world, never to return.

But I can't stop there.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHH!" Kazaki felt everything in existence begin to scratch and claw at his limp body. He felt ragged talons begin to tear him into pieces, blood exploding from every wound. His head was severed from his shoulders, and while it rolled about the ground, it was met with new trauma as it was cleaved down the middle, viscera, blood, and brain matter like a gory firework as it erupted from his temple. His body was evaporated, and his soul ceased to exist...

"I had much planned for you. Pity..."

And so I turned my sight towards a new horizon, and did as writers do.

I began to write...


	16. Chapter 16: A revival and a kidnapping

**Boom! I AM BACK, BABY! Like an inspirational fire bomb, my mind has lit up with a firework display of ideas! Ready your forces, we march at dawn! Ghost aren't real, but it should be said; I'm bringin' the big team back from the dead! (Applause for ERB reference)**

**[Kazaki: fucking really? I went through all that for nothing?]**

**Shut up, it's time to play! Wooo!**

_**[Kazaki's Pov]**_

It had taken a few minutes to take Lexa out of her mortification after Eren's unexpected return after an all-nighter of waiting for him. He later explained that he never actually went with the group to kill the floor boss, and instead went home after he found Lexa's SOS waiting upon his awakening.

So, once everyone was safe and sound, I took Lexa by the hand and led her back to bed. It was morning already, but we needed a nap after staying up and... other... activities. Most of the time was spent cuddling and playing with one another beneath the sheets, all awkwardness gone after now that our feelings were known. Then, after a few rounds, she fell asleep in my arms, her back pressed against my chest, and I following her shortly after.

(X)

...something was wrong...

...No. Something was _definitely _wrong...

I opened my eyes.

1) I couldn't move.

2) ... What's number two? Something's missing. Somethi-

Some_one!_

"Lexa!?"

Shit. Where was Lexa? Why couldn't I move? Where is Eren? Is he ok? Why couldn't I move? WHERE IS LEXA!?

A tiny lightning bolt registered above my health bar, now surrounded by a yellow outline.

Paralysis.

"Eren," I shouted, but I the boy did not appear. Instead, I heard a muffled grunt, followed by his voice.

"Here." It was coming from behind me, next to the bedside, but up from the floor.

"You ok? What happened?"

"The guy. From last night. He came back! He kidnapped her!"

A kidnapping? In SAO? That was unheard of! But given the circumstances, it's possibility made perfect sense. The man I had fought before already had the ability to get into a system protected private area. So, if equipped with paralysis poison, the perpetrator could have taken a sleeping hostage with ease.

Of course, there is no way of keeping a player bound, so one would have to lower the HP of the victim in order to incite the fear of running away, similar to a sleep-PK. Just request a duel and drag the finger of the victim to the accept key, then deal enough damage to drop the health bar into the red.

All this ran through my head in a matter of seconds.

"One second," came Eren's voice again. There was a glass sound, and then a whispering of a fading status effect. "Here, I have another one." Eren opened my mouth and poured in an antidote potion. My strength returned to my limbs, and I bolted upright immediately, armor and sword already equipped by the time my feet hit the floorboards.

That's when I noticed the message icon at the bottom of my vision. It was from her.

_[I could have killed her. _

_For all you know, I already have. After all, that is the task I was assigned to. But I have given myself permission to detain my orders for your benefit, and my entertainment. _

_You have upset me. By you preventing the success of my mission the first time, my reputation has suffered, Hayato. I am most displeased. Now it's personal. We will duel. You _will _die. And then I will slaughter your dear girl and collect her bounty. _

_You have until 9:00 a.m. Floor 12. Guardian Stones.]_

He was using her to send the message to me, no doubt at sword point. The thought of a blade edge tearing her throat open crushed my heart and left my chest aching.

"Suit up," I said to Eren. "You're coming with me."

**Author's Note: BOOM! Kidnapping in SAO is now possible! Yes, of course, no one remembers the encounter with me last chapter (that would make for a horrible plot). Newly renewed and fresh with fresh ideas, I can complete this story how it needs to end! Yay!**


	17. Chapter 17

And once again, i have returned! it has been too long since i had time to write another chapter, between struggling to graduate, amongst other things. so, i can finally conclude this one. yay!

The minutes spent walking were agonizingly long. Eren said nothing, clearly seeing the image of rage painted on my face. It was no more a matter of if looks could kill, but if looks could render an entire city to ruins, mine would. The teleport gate was a grim but welcoming sight. As we approached it, Eren began to lag behind.

"Kazaki," he started. "I understand what you are going through, and I know exactly what you are picturing in your mind, and-"

"Shut up." I knew perfectly well that he understood my situation, so I was furious at him for thinking that talking was going to halt my march towards battle. Eren was silent for the next five minutes, before once again trying to establish contact.

"You stay out of my way, understand?" The words were so bitter, even I was surprised at the malice they contained. Even worse, I had directed them at the one person who was on my side during this desperate time. Regardless, I made no attempt to amend my statement. At that time, I was sure that off anyone, friend or foe, stood against me, I would see their frames shatter into pixels with a snap of the wrist and the song of a blade slicing air.

I hardly even paused when we eventually approached the teleport gate. Even as we materialized on the 12th floor, my pace carried me immediately forward, knocking over some poor sap sobbing profusely about a murder guild taking out his own guild. Some black haired kid in a long black trench coat gave me a harsh glare, but I strode right past him too. Today was not the day for apologies.

The guardian stones came into sight five minutes after exiting the city. After a whole morning of nothing but Eren trying to hold me back, I was satisfied to see his shoulders roll back and lower his hand to the sword buried in its sheath. The three stone spires reached up like the fingertips of a giants hand buried beneath the surface. And just to the side of the tallest one; him.

Every muscle in my body seemed to contract, preparing myself to spring forward to eliminate this worthless being. But of course, one must obey the rules of the game. And the game states that two players must agree to a duel if they wish to fight within the safe zones. I'm assuming that's why he brought me here. The guardian stones were one of the rare safe zones that exist outside a city. As long as you were within the circle of pillars, nothing could touch you. I was ready to test that rule when I approached the freak next to the pillar, leaning against it like this was two friends just meeting up for drinks. Friends didn't wear masks. Friends didn't kidnap loved ones. This man would not see another sunset.

"Hayato! How nice of you to-"

"Lexa." I did not allow him to finish.

"Now now, buddy. No need to be so rash." I grabbed him by his collar, but the system automatically allowed him to fall through my fingers. Inappropriate contact.

"Don't act like you know me. We are not friends. Show me where she is...NOW!" I didn't mean to lose my cool so quickly, but my entire being was quivering with rage. He didn't care. He simply carried on, and secretly I wondered if he was stalling simply because he knew this would be his last moments to cherish.

"You're awfully hostile today, Hayato," he said. Everytime he used my name, my fists clenched harder. Had this been reality, my palms would be bleeding. Then again, had this been reality, I wouldn't be held down by a system of code. "Perhaps you need to take a minute to calm down. How about it, Hayato?"

"WHERE! IS! LEXA!" The words themselves could have been a sword skill, shaking the earth and causing what appeared to be surprise to flicker across the masked man's eyes. His recovery was quick though, and he continued as if the outburst had never interrupted him. "Your name is Hayato, isn't it?"

There was no more shouting now. Just deadly growls. Even Eren was shaking with anticipation. "Where. The FUCK! Did you get. That. Name."

"Well, to borrow an overused quote. Ahem... 'Hayato. I am your father.'"

"That's it. I'm sick of your jokes. No more games. I dont even care who you are or how you know me anymore. Show me Lexa so I can kill you."

"Well, you couldn't expect me to bring her with me, could you? After all, I'm not going to die today. After you are through, I'm going to go back to visit her. I'm going to kill her. And then I'm going to accept her bounty." Of course. Even if I killed him, I may never see her again. That doesn't change anything, though.

The request duel screen came up, and I didn't even hesitate to press accept. I was more than ready. The countdown began...

(X)

[3...]

Knees bent. Sword in hand. Off-hand poised to wrentch the life out of his body.

[2...]

Breath short and seething, like a bull ready to charge. Eyes like a lion focused on one thing alone; murder.

[1...]

That's when he drew his own sword, and from the start I knew this wasn't going to be a fair fight. A subtle yellow hue eminated from his otherwise normal, though fierce looking, ivory rapier.

Paralysis effect, I thought. Figures. It wouldn't matter how close I came to killing him. One prod from that slender blade would mean that the fight was over. I would lie there unmoving, watching as my life bar was drained with every stroke of his sword. The thought of being so helpless as I died attempting to rescue Lexa weakend my spirit. But I stayed in my stance, ready to cleave off this freak's head when the timer finally read-

[FIGHT]

Rush forward. Parry. Counter. Horizontal slash. Deflected. Wide open. Here comes a jap. Pivot and enter back in with a spinning back slice, catching him in the spine as his momentum carries him past me. Duck swiftly as the point once again comes straight at my head. Respond with a sword skill up towards his wrist. Missed. Instead catches the hilt and snaps my fragile blade. Roundhouse kick to his gut to provide enough time and space for me to equip a replacement. Ineffective. He rushes me still, blade arcing over my shoulder as I roll across the ground. Brain on combat mode. No complex communication. Only simple commands.

"Kazaki," I hear over my left shoulder, taking my head out of the fight. It was clearly Eren's voice cheering me on, or issuing verbal concern. Neither one was worth losing focus ove-

*crack*

My head went flying back as the freak's knee connected with my face. Combat mode reactivated.

Lying face up on the ground. Open my eyes to see freak about to drive the point down into my chest. Roll out of the way. Blade goes deep into the ground. Swing fist up at an angle to carry myself up onto my feet, as well as sweep his head of his shoulders. Limbos out of the way. Crouches down and a silver throwing spike flies through the air towards me. Dodge...

Didn't see the other two...

Fifteen points of damage each as they impact with my chest and collar. Minimal damage, but health is still dropping. Poison. Damn. Decision: use time to equip blade, or antidote? He's running at me. Blade.

A pale green edge meets the oncoming brute, landing a successful strike along his abdomen. He didn't see it coming. Duck. His point drives his arm past my ear, but he brings his elbow back into my neck and I'm crippled for a split second. Bring leg around and trip him. He's on the ground. Twirl sword for unnecessary effect, and slash down at his throat...

Successful strike... For him.

A red gash appears across his neck, but his rapier is buried in my thigh. He's lost four fifths of his health. I've lost everything else. Control of my limbs. The duel. My life. And worst of all, Lexa.

(X)

I collapsed. I was on my knees when I hear Eren screaming in protest behind me. Didn't matter. He couldn't do anything now. This was a safe zone, and we were still in the middle of a duel. As soon as I was finished, Freak would probably teleport back to Lexa and tell her how I failed, shortly before killing her as well.

That's what I thought, at least. That's what should have happened. There shouldn't have been a bright yellow lightning strike coming from behind me. There shouldn't have been the look of fear in Freak's eyes. And there most definitely shouldn't have been a giant titan that ran up to Freak, picking him up with giants hands, and drop kicking him far out of the stones, his pixels able to be seen seen exploding in midair before he ever hit the ground. And the most peculiar part of the morning came directly after, when the titan that I thought would kill me next, also begin to crumble into pixels. Then, standing there in the shadow of the colossus, was none other than the boy I knew as Eren...

**Author's note: awwwww yeeeeaaah. Titan Eren has entered the game. Also, we will not be seeing "Freak" again, but fear not. We will soon know who he really is. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Thanks to Joker32223 for helping with the ideas for this chapter. Check out his SAO story, The Bitter Reaper. It's to die for. ;D**


	18. Chapter 18

How? This was the one question that echoed throughout my mind the whole way home. Though there were different variations of the question, they all shared the same root question. How?

How am I alive? How is Lexa right now; is she ok? How did that man get into our house in the first place? How did he do it without waking me up? And more importantly, HOW THE FUCK DID EREN TURN INTO A GIANT FUCKING TITAN!?

All questions following that seemed trivial in comparison. How did the tita- ahem, Eren- not only enter a safe zone, but interupt two dueling players? Well, that was answered simply by thinking back to the rules stated by the system announcement- I felt like it was so long ago- introduced these monsters. Titans were allowed to enter safe zones, sure, but it never said anything about breaking the rules of a duel. Did that mean Eren was exempt from all basic protection laws of the game? I wasn't sure. When I first ran into him, literally, I was repelled. Did he just simply not have the exception back then? Oh! Maybe this was one of those very rare unique skills I had heard only a couple of people were given by the system. But those were all sword skills and defense stats and stuff. Nothing to the scale, pun somewhat intended, of transfiguration!

Even though this was a death game, one had to understand that the system made sure everything remained fair and equal. If an unstoppable force were to arise in the game, the system would make sure an immovable object was set in place as well. Perfect attack would meet perfect defense. With that in mind, there now must be someone out there with the ability to perfectly counter Eren's unique skill, and that thought disturbed me the most. If anyone were to have that power, I wanted them on my side.

"Kazaki?" Eren's voice jolted me from my thoughts. "Is, uh, is everything ok?" I had sat motionless on one of the boulders dotted along the landscape. Though my paralysis had worn off a minute ago, I felt no reason to remove myself. I just continued to sit there, almost becoming one with the rock itself, alone with my thoughts even though Eren stood close by, as silent as ever. I doubt he could read my mind, but I was pretty sure he knew where my thoughts lay.

"Kazaki," came the voice again, once more reminding me of the outside world. The world outside my thoughts, unfortunately, not the game itself.

"Speak, dammit!" Honestly, I didn't want to. I didn't want to move, either. I think I was in what they call "shock." I mean, how often do you wake up to your girlfriend kidnapped by a psycho, confront him in a duel to the death, and seconds later learn your friend is also a murderous giant. If anything like this sounds familiar in your own life, give me a call. Chances are we are both hallucinating.

Also, as if I needed any more weird things in my life right now, here came the black haired trench coat kid I saw earlier, except this time, he was swinging expertly through the air with a set of maneuver gear strapped to his waist. As I spotted him, I realized he was heading straight for us. Without a word, I stood to meet this fellow.

"Him! That's the one! I saw him myself!" It was now that I realized that there was a second boy attached to the first, clinging on to him as he rode through the air. The black haired boy turned to the other and made a gestured a thumb in my direction. With a shake of the head, the second boy stared- glared, more like it- past me and right at Eren. With a grunt, Black-hair drew his sword, an admittedly impressive black blade with a crescent between the blade and hilt. An elucidator, I thought. Not many players were gifted such a prize. Clearly this was not a player to be messed with. So what did I do? I stupidly drew my own sword as well.

"Whoa, um, hey. I'm not here to fight," he said. I didn't believe him.

"Don't bullshit me," I said, breaking my long silence. He actually surprised me by smiling. Smiling was not the appropriate reaction to swords being drawn. But this wasn't a malicious smile, like the one I imagine the freak wore just before he got field goal-ed. This smile was genuine, like he wanted to be friends or something.

"Look, I'm just here to validate a, uh, claim, I guess." He scratched the back of his head, I suppose hoping not to sound like a moron by using such an authoritative phrase.

"And what claim would that be?" If push came to shove, there was no doubt that I would not hesitate to fight this stranger. Following that thought, I realized that one swing from a sword of that caliber would decimate my own blade, even with its upgraded ores and smithing.

"I saw everything! Don't try to deny it, freak!" Boy number two stepped forward, pointing to Eren with a stubby finger.

"What! Claim!" I wasn't in the mood to do this back and forth. Geez, can't anyone just get to the point?

"This guy came to me saying that he saw a titan here in the field-"

"Not just that! I told you, he turned into the titan! He murdered an innocent player, and he," it was now my turn to be pointed at, "helped kill him!"

"You would do well to shut your mouth," I warned. "As for you, I would suggest checking your facts before threatening me and my friends." The boy put his hands up between the two of us.

"I think we need to settle down. I don't want to fight. Let's start this way- Hello, my name is Kirito."

(X)

"So, where is she now," Kirito asked, taking a sip of jasmine tea. At his request, we all sheathed our weapons as Kirito and I went into a local bar to cool our heads. The other boy was sent away, and I asked Eren to go into town to see if anyone had seen Lexa recently. As we sat, I caught Kirito up on what our current situation was.

"I have no idea. I was planning on interrogate the kidnapper if I managed to beat him in the duel. I wasn't going to kill him," I bluffed.

"And, that's when the titan attacked?" Kirito rubbed his brow.

"Precisely."

"Which your friend Erik promptly killed?"

"Eren. And yes."

"How?"

"Well, with maneuver gear, of course." I raised an eyebrow him. It honestly wasn't a hard story to believe, in my opinion. I didn't understand how he wasn't catching on. "Speaking of, I've been meaning to ask, how did you figure out how to use yours?"

"I haven't. I just use it to travel in a straight line. I can't swing through tree tops like you say you can."

"Eren can too. I taught him."

"Maybe you can teach me?"

"Sorry," I frowned, "but I've got to find Lexa before I can possibly even think of doing anything else." Kirito frowned too.

"I can understand that," he said. "I've got someone like that as well. I couldn't imagine losing her."

"I haven't lost her yet. But I could do with some help. Can you?"

"Sure. I'll bring some friends of mine that can help too."

"Thank you. Message them now. I have no time to waste." With that, we set down our glasses and set out to find Lexa.

**Author's note: Kirito has entered the fray. Also, Asuna, Liz, Klien, and even Silica will be joining us shortly. But, don't celebrate just yet, for I am going to ask you very soon to choose. Choose what, you ask? C'mon, you should know by now… muahahaha.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Heyo fanboys and girls. Meesa back!**

"Alright. Klein and Silica, you take floor 54. There have been rumors of a murder guild up there. Asuna and Elizabeth, you are on patrol." I was cut short before I could finish.

"Ahem, it's Lizbeth!"

"Lizbeth. Sorry. Not the point. Go to any and all of the major high ranking guilds and see if any of their members have gone missing. Kirito and I-" I looked over to see Asuna's hand held straight up. "Do you have a question," I asked.

"Yes, um, I was just thinking that Kirito and I work together really well already. Wouldn't it be better if I partnered with him instead?" I sighed. "I need Kirito with me. We are the only two who can use maneuver gear and we're gonna need it if we are going to be backup in case of an issue. We have to be able to move as fast as possible if we are going to get anywhere in time." I had just met the entire gang fifteen minutes ago and already they were annoying me.

(X)

It had been two days. I was on the verge of a mental breakdown at the prospect of never finding Lexa. My sanity was saved at that exact moment by the front door exploding inward by a bandana wearing, katana wielding warrior. I looked over to Klein as he stood in the doorway and he nodded. Finally, I had my first taste of good news.

"Asuna got word from the Knights of the Blood Oath. A few orange players attacked one of the guild members; did a real number on him." I furrowed my brow at him.

"What does this have to do with Lexa? Were these orange players the ones keeping her," I asked.

"Dunno. But they caught one of them. The others scampered off. Asuna told the guild masters to hold off until one of us could talk to him."

"Lead me to him."

(X)

(Lexa's POV)

Darkness. Panic. Anger... No... Rage! I'd been down here for three days! My last healing potion was spent postponing the nauseating effects of artificial dehydration. I had not seen another face since that assassin bastard threw me down here. I tried for the fifty sixth time to send an SOS to anyone on the outside, but the dungeon rules stood firm. As long as you were in the dungeon, no messages, no teleportation. This was the law.

I fed off the grimy meat that occasionally dropped from the low level kobolds that respawned every twenty minutes. I knew I wouldn't starve, but the discomfort that hunger brought held me fast to the slaughter of the weaklings. It wasn't easy, though. I was all too conscious of the room I was stuck in and I had to keep to the edges and ever so carefully lure the kobolds to me in order to kill them. Failing to stay close to the edge meant certain death for me. For, if I were to take a single step too far, the mini boss would spawn.

(X)

(Kazaki's POV)

"Look buddy, sorry you lost yo girl, but that don't mean I went and snatched her." I was getting nowhere with this guy. I had gone through every plea and every threat my mind could come up with.

"Oh I know you didn't. Wanna know why? Because I put the guy's head to the block and took a swing. Now, I have to admit, it felt amazing. So I'm sure you can imagine how curious I am to see if it feels just as good a second time. If you don't tell me where 'my girl' is, I think I might have to indulge myself." Not to toot my own horn, but I thought that was a pretty decent threat when compared to the others I had been dishing out. And yet I wasn't even getting a shaking leg from this guy. I had been at this for twenty minutes and I felt like I was torturing myself. "JUST FUCKING TALK ALREADY!"

"Oh hush up," came a voice from the next cell over. It's occupant was a young woman, who in any other situation I might describe as somewhat attractive, wearing a tight black and red dress. Her red hair was done up, and it looked like she just got back from a formal party. I turned to direct my hatred towards her but she cut me off. "He's a member of my guild. And I know for a fact that he didn't help your girlfriend disappear. He's too scared to get his hands dirty for anyone, even me."

"Shut up, Rosalia," said the guy in the accompanying cell. I leaned against the bars of Rosalia's cell.

"And what did you say is your guild's name?"

"I didn't."

"Then do so."

"I don't owe it to you."

"Tell me anyway." She smirked at me. Had i not been so exhausted from the interrogation before, I might have smirked back. "If you must know, we are called Titan's Hand. Don't expect anything else from us, though." My eyes widened. Titan's Hand. I had heard the name before. It felt like so long ago, however. Then, it hit me, and this time I actually did smile.

"Thank you for your time." I walked out to where the rest of the group was waiting. I ignored their questions and went straight to Eren. I placed a hand on his shoulder and brought him to the door.

"Titan's Hand," was all I said. I then opened the door and ushered him inside. I walked back to the group and sat down. After that I tried my best to ignore the giant yellow flash emanating from beneath the doorway, the gargantuan roar, and the screams of two fearful people who should have known better than slaughtering a young boy's sister all those months ago.

**Author's note: Let me explain. Lexa is locked in an old dungeon, which means the mini boss will respawn even though the boss won't. She may be high enough level to kill kobolds, but not a mini boss. Also, she can't escape because dungeon doors commonly lock until the mini boss is defeated. Second, yes, Eren would be allowed to transform inside the prison because titans were given immunity to safe zone laws as described in chapter 1. Third, this story is about to take a 2 year hiatus. During that time, my co writer and editor will be taking over and possibly posting his own addition to this story or starting his own experimental ones while I am away. I will have Lexa rescued by that time, so don't worry. Hope this chapter was worth the wait. Love ya guys. **


End file.
